A search of subclass 67 of class 135 and subclasses 5, 137.1, 275, 344.21 and 344.26 of class 297 uncovered U.S. Pat. Nos. 432,378, 1,204,249, 1,141,123, 2,198,813, 2,665,742, 2,697,478 and 3,183,028. U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,163 discloses an infant exerciser adapted for use in a stationary location having a frame and infant seat attached to the frame such that the seat can be revolved in an orbital manner and rotate about its own axis of rotation, whereby an infant who is in the seat can walk along a circular path and/or turn in place.